Differences
by Furuga
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. terlahir dengan sosok perfect dan menghanyutkan semua orang. termasuk kakak dan sahabatnya! YAOI, SasuNaru lime only. RnR please
1. Introducing

Arakida Yamaguchiya production

Proudly present

Differences © Arakida Yamaguchiya

Character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Well, the story is mine

...

"Semenjak kelahiran adikku, semua kebahagiaan yang kupunya lenyap. Hanya satu. Dirinya."

...

"Tidak selamanya malaikat kecilku menjadi kebahagiaanku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

...

Cast :

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Uzumaki Naruto

Dan pemeran lainnya

...

Rate : T/semi M

Warning : AU, OOC, MISS TYPO, etc.

...

Enjoy~

...

Uchiha Itachi, berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya—Konoha International Elementary School. Namun hari ini ia merasa ada berbeda, ada yang berubah.

Pasang demi pasang mata anggun meliriknya dengan genit. Seakan ingin digoda. Namun Itachi tetap saja tak menghiraukan sepasangpun. Bukan bagian ini yang berubah.

Ah! Hari ini Itachi merasa lebih lelah, gontai, lesu, atau semua ini karena beban pikirannya atau feel 'Uchiha' nya memburuk. Entahlah. Masih dirahasiakan.

"Tadaima," Itachi melepas sepatunya dan menemukan tiada orang di dalam household Uchiha ini. Panik, dia mencari keberadaan ayah ibunya.

Masih dilindungi rasa panik ditambah lelah dan badmood. Itachi akhirnya melihat sosok ibunya yang membelakangi Itachi di kamar kosong yang sekarang warna dindingnya berubah menjadi... Biru langit?

"Kaa-chan!" Teriak sang Uchiha tunggal (Itachi adalah satu-satunya anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto).

"Oeek~" terdengar tangisan ringan dari anak bayi. Tunggu. BAYI?

"Kaa-chan!" Ulang Itachi sambil berlari mendekati sosok wanita kesayangannya. Ditemukannya bayi berdagu angkuh. Dengan tatapan tajam. Dan, irit suara.

"Ini bayi siapa?" Itachi panik bukan kepalang. Ibunya tenang. Bayi itu tidak bersuara.

'Mana mungkin Kaa-chan menculik bayi seseorang. Tapi matanya seperti kepemilikan Uchiha, tapi Kaa-chan kan nggak mungkin hamil?' Batin Uchiha muda berumur 6 tahun.

"Itachi, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi—," Mikoto menghentikan suaranya dan melihat bayi berwajah angkuh.

"Nii-chan?" Tanya Itachi. Yang dibalas anggukan dari sang ibu.

"Yang benar saja? Mana mau aku memiliki adik berwajah angkuh seperti itu?" Bentak Itachi sambil menunjuk bayi itu, dengan tangan kiri.

"Oeeek~" suara bayi memecah, Mikoto segera menggendong bayi itu.

"Itachi, anak ini aku angkat karena dari dulu kau mendambakan seorang adik untuk bermain bersamamu dan... sekarang sudah hadir seorang yang kau inginkan. Jadi sekarang kau punya teman."

"Tapi bukan—,"

"Kita tunggu Tou-chan mu melihat, dia akan ikut bersuka cita." Mikoto tersenyum senang, tapi senyuman itu pudar setelah dilihatnya sosok anak kesayangannya berekspresi sama semenjak satu minggu yang lalu.

"Tapi kenapa harus dia?"

"Kaa-chan kasihan kau muram terus. Aku ingin memberimu kasih sayang. Kupikir dengan mengabulkan permintaanmu akan membuatmu senang." Mikoto mendesah pelan sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya, dengan tatapan 'gendonglah-adikmu-ini.'

"Hn!" Itachi pergi keluar dari kamar bayi itu. Pergi ke kamarnya, tepatnya di sebelah kamar bayi itu.

"SIAPAPUN NAMA BAYI ITU, AKU NGGAK AKAN MENJAGA ATAUPUN MENDAPAT KEBAHAGIAAN DARINYA!" Itachi sengaja mengencangkan suaranya agar Mikoto mendengar. Sontak, Mikoto sedih.

.

"Hidup itu membosankan."

.

.

"Tadaima!" Ayah itachi, Fugaku, melepaskan sepatunya.

"Hai Tou-chan," sapa Itachi pelan.

"Itachi, dimana Kaa-chan mu?"

"Hn, di atas di sebelah kamarku."

"Ngapain Mikoto disana? Itu kan kamar kosong."

"Oh Tou-chan belum tau ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Hn, bayi baru," Itachi memutar bola matanya. Jengkel. Keadaan bayi itu sama sekali tidak membantu _mood buruk _nya.

"Bayi siapa?" Fugaku bertanya yang dijawab dengan desahan dan pundak yang mengangkat. Fugaku menaiki tangga. Itachi membuntuti, tanpa kesadaran Fugaku tentunya.

Itachi mengintip perbincangan antara orang tua nya.

"Miko-chan, ini siapa?" Fugaku memeluk sosok istrinya dari belakang.

"Anak kita," Mikoto tersenyum, dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Sejak kapan kamu hamil? Bukannya kau—," Fugaku membelai perut Mikoto.

"B,bukan. Ini anak angkat!" Mikoto menghindar, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan rayuan Uchiha yang satu ini. Pipinya merah padam.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana cara kau menyusui anak ini?" Fugaku tersenyum mesum. Itachi yang mengintip di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, Itachi merasa jijik. Pantas saja, Itachi masih kelas 1 SD dan umurnya dibawah umur teman-temannya, 6 tahun dan teman temannya sudah mau 7 tahun—Itachi memang ber-_IQ superior_, dan karena itu Fugaku berambisi memajukan tingkat sekolahnya.

"Kita panggil _baby sitter_ yang juga memiliki bayi," Mikoto tersenyum.

"Siapa nama anak ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau Fuchito?"

"Nama yang terlalu lemah, bagaimana kalau Sasuke?"

"Aku setuju." Terlihat oleh Itachi dan Fugaku mata Mikoto yang berbinar-binar.

"Huh, sekalian saja namanya Itatsu! Eh?" Itachi tanpa sadarnya memukakan pendapatnya. Karena ketika Itachi masih _playgroup_, ia benar-benar ingin memiliki seorang adik. Dan sudah merangkai nama yaitu 'Itatsu Uchiha,' nama yang mirip dengan miliknya.

"Eh? Itachi." Mikoto menoleh ke pintu kamar, terlihat sepasang mata _onyx _yang _innocent_ telah berkaca-kaca.

"Yang selama ini ku maksud bukan adik angkat!" Itachi pergi ke kamarnya. Membanting lagi pintu kamarnya.

"Itachi, Kaa-chan sudah bersusah payah mencari bayi yang memiliki fisik yang hampir sama denganmu. Kau membuang usahaku begitu saja?"

"Jadi menurutmu aku berwajah angkuh, hah?"

"Aku nggak mau adik angkat! Aku nggak mau adik yang nggak sedarah denganku! Buanglah anak itu, aku nggak membutuhkannya," lanjut Itachi dari dalam kamar, membuat dada sang ibu merasa sesak dan sempit.

"Tapi Itachi, Kaa-chan sudah membayar ke orangtuanya untuk mengasuh bayi in—,"

"Aku nggak peduli!"

"Sudahlah Miko-chan, mungkin Itachi belum siap menjadi seorang kakak." Fugaku datang dan menepuk pundak istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan terdengar dengusan dari seorang anak di dalam kamar.

"Kalian nggak ngerti perasaan aku!" sebenarnya Itachi tau ibunya telah mendonorkan rahimnya ke rumah sakit terdekat semenjak Itachi berumur 2 tahun, jadi ibunya tidak bisa memberikan adik kandung melainkan adik angkat. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah berpasrah namun ibunya tidak mau menyerah. Ironis sekali...

"Tapi Itachi..."

"Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri," Itachi mendesah pelan. '_mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki adik angkat. Semoga dia jadi yang terbaik wahai Tuhanku_,' batin Itachi pasrah.

.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memeluknya, tapi pikiran memintaku untuk membencinya."

.

.

Waktu demi waktu kian berlalu, sang adik—Uchiha Sasuke—makin bertumbuh dan berkembang. Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi ketua OSIS yang didambakan para wanita di sekolahnya. Hanya saja... dirinya terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, semakin lama dirinya semakin sombong atas harta kekayaan dari sepasang Fugaku-Mikoto, dan dia adalah pria yang sangat dingin.

.

.

.

Saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke berumur 16 tahun. Seorang remaja kelas 2 SMA di Konoha International High School di kelas _executive_ yang jelas-jelas artinya kelas termahal di sekolah termahal sepanjang Konoha.

Sasuke yang memasuki kawasan sekolah menggunakan mobil sport berwarna merah menyala, membuat para wanita (umumnya) dan (beberapa) pria-pria mengagumi atas ketampanan dan harta yang dibawanya saat ini. Dan mereka mulai sahut-menyahutkan nama pria di dalam mobil "Sasuke-kun~ Sasu-nyan~ Kyaah~"

Dengan senyuman penuh kebanggan dia melihat sosok sahabatnya di belakang kerumunan para wanita dan para pria, sosok berambut kuning spike, berkulit tan, bermata sapphire, dan berwajah imut kalau diperhatikan. Sosok yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memasang wajah ketidaksukaan nya. Dengan tatapan tajam yang dibuat-buat—yang selalu Sasuke lihat setiap paginya, dan bibir yang ditekuk kebawah—lagi-lagi ekspresi ini hanya dibuat-buat agar Sasuke sadar akan kesombongannya.

"Sasu. Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti membanggakan dirimu dan segala yang kau miliki," inilah kalimat yang selalu didengar Sasuke ketika ia sampai dan menatap mata sapphire kepemilikan Naruto.

"Berhenti meniru radio rusak, dobe."

"Aku hanya menyarankan."

"Kau idiot, bagaimana bisa aku melepas kebiasaanku dan inilah aku!" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya dengan penuh wibawa (atau lebih tepatnya ke egoisan).

"Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa harta orang tuaku, hn?" lanjut Sasuke sambil mendekati Naruto .

Onyx dan sapphire bertemu dengan saling menatap picik.

"Kau egois dan sombong, teme."

"Hn."

'Tapi aku menyayangimu, teme,' batin Naruto.

.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui perasaanku, teme."

.

.

"Hey Sasuke." Sapa sang kakak—Itachi—yang melihat sosok adiknya melamun.

"Hn."

"Mau main nggak?" Itachi yang berbasa-basi membuka pintu kamarnya seakan mengatakan masuklah-ke-dalam-kamarku.

"Nggak."

"Ayolah, kau muram sekali."

"Ini kan biasa."

"Nggak lah. Kau tampak memiliki masalah." Itachi menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Nggak, kau saja yang lebay."

"Ish kau ini." Itachi mencubit pipi putih Sasuke dan Itachi mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari sang adik.

.

"Sungguh menyenangkan jikalau aku bercanda dengannya."

.

.

Jam menunjuk angka 12 dan langit sudah gelap gulita. Waktu yang diisi hari sunyi, gelap, dan ke lelapan warga Konoha. Tapi tidak untuk Itachi, ia masih sibuk memainkan laptop nya. Sibuk dengan mouse yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi 'klik' 'klik' 'klik' dan 'klik'. Itachi bosan, ia harus segera menyelesaikan skripsi nya. Pria berumur 21 tahun ini kini masih mengacak-acak buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya dan berusaha meringkasnya kedalam laptop hitam nya. Rumit, pegal, ingin istirahat, hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Sejenak ia membayangkan sosok adik angkat (yang dirahasiakan dari Sasuke). 'Apa adikku sudah tidur?' batinnya. Terlintas lah sebuah ide yang simpel dan menurutnya bagus. Mencoba mengintip kamarnya. "Ide bagus," gumamnya.

Itachi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Lalu dihembuskannya. Ia memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Pintu bergaya eropa itu bergerak, engselnya mengeluarkan bunyi kecil. Lalu Itachi mulai berjalan ke kamar di sebelahnya—kamar Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

"Otouto?" bisik Itachi di depan kamar Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi langkah cepat—yang menurut Itachi adalah langkah berlari—menjauhi arah pintu.

"Sasuke?" bisiknya dengan panggilan yang beda.

"Hoahm~ aniki kenapa sih? Sudah jelas-jelas aku lagi istirahat." Bicaranya dengan nada agak ketus. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. 'perasaan tadi ada langkahan deh, kok kata Sasuke dia masih tidur? Dan apalagi Sasuke itu kalau dibangunkan susah, aneh.' Batin Itachi sambil meletakkan ujung tangan kanannya di dahinya—berpikir.

"Baiklah~ oyasumi~" Itachi berbisik, pura-pura kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak sampai 2 menit terlewat. Itachi membuka pintu Sasuke—lebih tepatnya mendobrak.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Eh? Aniki?"

.

_**To be continue...**_

.

.

Mind to REVIEW?

.

.

Hihihi~ chappie 1 selesai nyoo. Author sadar kali ya?._. kalau alurnya agak kecepetan. Hmm, maklumlah, masih di chapter pengenalan :D . Segini aja yah _Author's note_ nya. Sekian dan terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

jangan lupa review


	2. The Beginning

Hihihi. Walaupun dapet review 1. Author balas yaa.

Kirio-kun : iya incest. Bukan lemon tapi lime aja, ini rate semi M (mungkin). Waa? Gore? Bukan bukan. Author nggak bisa buat gore. Makasih udah mau baca chap 1 dan mereview, ini chap 2 nya saya berikan *membungkuk*

.

.

_**On previous chapter…**_

Tok tok tok

"Otouto?" bisik Itachi di depan kamar Sasuke. Terdengar bunyi langkah cepat—yang menurut Itachi adalah langkah berlari—menjauhi arah pintu.

"Sasuke?" bisiknya dengan panggilan yang beda.

"Hoahm~ aniki kenapa sih? Sudah jelas-jelas aku lagi istirahat." Bicaranya dengan nada agak ketus. Itachi mengeryitkan dahinya. 'perasaan tadi ada langkahan deh, kok kata Sasuke dia masih tidur? Dan apalagi Sasuke itu kalau dibangunkan susah, aneh.' Batin Itachi sambil meletakkan ujung tangan kanannya di dahinya—berpikir.

"Baiklah~ oyasumi~" Itachi berbisik, pura-pura kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak sampai 2 menit terlewat. Itachi membuka pintu Sasuke—lebih tepatnya mendobrak.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Eh? Aniki?"

.

.

"Kau! Apa yang akan dikatakan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tentang hal nista yang kau perbuat?" Itachi melongo menatap sosok adiknya.

"Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Hn. Mereka pasti bangga setelah melihatku seperti ini. Iya kan, Ino?"

"A,apa-apaan kau? kepada siapa kau bicara?" awalnya Itachi risih setelah Sasuke menyebutnya dengan nama gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi...

Dengan sangat pelan, pintu lemarinya terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok kepala gadis—mungkin sudah bukan gadis—yang sangat dikenal oleh Itachi. Itu...

"Ino?" Itachi mundur beberapa langkah, kaget. Ino mengeluarkan sosoknya dari dalam lemari. Tubuhnya berdiri gugup, ia berjalan pelan diiringi baju Sasuke yang menutupi badan polosnya. Ino bergetar dan menunduk dalam, ia panik karena ia ketahuan... oleh mantannya sendiri?

"I,Itachi... ini tidak seperti apa yang kau l,lihat..." kepalanya semakin kebawah. Tangannya makin bergetar hebat sehingga baju Sasuke yang menutupinya dilepaskan. Sasuke menganga.

"Diam? Sudah jelas-jelas aku melihatnya! Sekarang apa maumu, HAH? Kau mau mengambil harta dari seorang Uchiha kan?"

"Anik—,"

"Kau bocah kecil tak harus ikut campur?" Itachi membentak adik kesayangannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tapi gadis ini tanggung jawabku."

"Sa,Sasuke-kun, i,ini masalahku dengan Itachi-k,kun. M,maaf tak seharusnya aku disini." Ino memungut bajunya yang teronggok di sekitar ranjang Sasuke, dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk memakainya.

"SASUKE! KAU—,"

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah aniki saja mau bicara apa karena aku mengambil mantanmu." Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari seorang Itachi.

"Jangan pernah bawa **pelacur** seperti itu ke rumah. Dan bukannya kau sudah memiliki Sakura?" Itachi melembutkan suaranya namun masih berkesan keras.

'A,apakah Itachi-kun mengatakan hal sekasar itu untuk menyebutku?' batin Ino yang menempelkan daun telinganya di pintu kamar mandi. Ino berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, namun tetap saja air bendungan itu tumpah. Isakan-isakan keluar dari bibir merahnya yang membengkak—akibat ciuman dari Sasuke.

Ino memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengapus air matanya dan menenangkan isakannya.

"Itachi, maaf namaku Yamanaka Ino." Dengan sepenuh kekuatan—pelindung kelemahannya yang hampir retak dan hancur—Ino menegaskan secara tidak langsung bahwa dirinya bukan seorang pelacur. 

"Hn, kau tidak punya bukti, nona pelacur," Itachi menekankan kata terakhirnya sehingga air mata Ino harus menampung beban air asin untuk kedua kalinya dalam tempo kurang dari 1 jam.

"Aku pun—,"

"Tidak, kau hanya memancing ku dan ketika aku meninggalkanmu kau memancing adikku untuk menebus hutang-hutang dari _shopping_ yang kau beli menggunakan kredit kan? Aku tau rencanamu, _pelacur sialan_!"

"Ita—,"

"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah kau menatap semua mata Uchiha, jangan kau tatap wajah mereka! Termasuk aku dan Sasuke. Mengerti?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, dan menunjuk keluar seakan berkata sekarang-pergilah-aku-mengusirmu.

"T,tapi jangan lupakan bahwa aku m,mencintai Itachi-kun." Ino menatap sayu mata Itachi. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menonton drama angst ini hanya cengok yang sama sekali bukan _trademark_ Uchiha.

"Sekarang. Pergi. Dari. Hadapan. Kami." Dengan dinginnya Itachi menatap Ino. Dengan setiap kata yang terpenggal. Membuat seorang Yamanaka yang baru saja kehilangan kegadisannya—3 tahun silam Itachi nggak melakukan 'itu' pada Ino. Dan Ino dengan pelan pergi, setelah dilihat oleh kedua Uchiha punggung wanita yang menghilang dari tatapannya. Ia berniat menyusul keluar dan menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku aniki," Sasuke berkata pelan namun tetap dingin di saat Itachi keluar dari benda pemisah lorong dan kamarnya. Itachi terdiam.

"Hn, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menghentikan babak terakhirmu dan marah padamu." Dengan tatapan lembut walau dingin, Itachi mengelus rambut _donker_ dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Lupakan masalah itu, aku tak akan memberitahu pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan, dan... jam berapa ini?" Itachi mencari-cari jam yang menempel di dinding kamar adiknya.

"Oh sudah jam 2 pagi. Tidurlah, setidaknya tidur 3 setengah jam cukup untuk waktu istirahatmu." Itachi menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada—menurut pengelihatan Itachi.

"Aniki, aku minta maaf telah merebut mantanmu, aku hanya... memiliki masalah dengan Sakura."

"Dia bukan mantanku, lagipula. _Well,_ selamat bermimpi."

.

"Hidup itu menyusahkan, Sasuke."

.

.

Itachi terbelenggu dalam lamunannya, ia memang tak lagi mencintai seorang Ino melainkan Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memproklamasikan rasa cintanya atas adik angkatnya itu. Ia kecewa, adiknya sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan mantannya. Itachi membenci Ino mulai saat ini. Ino lah yang merebut Sasuke darinya. Padahal Itachi tau, Sasuke adalah kepemilikan seorang gadis _pink_ yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Namun Itachi tidak peduli pada Sakura, toh Itachi tau sebenarnya Sasuke hanya pelarian Sakura—Sasuke tidak tau hal ini—dan Itachi tidak terlalu _stressed out_ walaupun Sasuke tulus pada Sakura. Entah kenapa Itachi menganggap Sakura tak ada. _Saa_?(siapa tau?)

.

"Bersyukurlah aku masih mempunyai kesabaran."

.

.

"Pagi Sasuke!" suara _bariton_ membuka pintunya keras dengan sengaja agar adiknya yang kurang tidur itu terbangun. Namun sudah diberitau bahwa seorang anak angkat Uchiha ini berbeda dengan Uchiha-Uchiha lain, Sasuke lebih pemalas dan susah dibangunkan, bahasa kasarnya _kebo_.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mengguncang pundak kekar yang memang lebih kecil kalau dibandingkan pundaknya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan... jangan menyiksaku," ternyata Sasuke mengigau. Tersiratlah senyuman jahil dari sang kakak.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau tidak mau ku siksa kau harus sadar." Itachi membelai pipi Sasuke seakan dirinya adalah seorang gadis Haruno.

"Apa... yang belum ku sadarkan?" sontak, Itachi terlonjak, hampir saja Itachi terjengkang dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Sesuatu, kau belum memberiku apa yang biasanya kau berikan setiap pagi untukku." Itachi berceloteh tak masuk akal. Entah kenapa kalimat Itachi masuk ke dalam mimpi Sasuke dan dibalasnya. Itachi menghempaskan tubuh dan kepalanya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa..." mata Itachi membelalak. '_Ternyata memang ada yang biasa diberikan Sasuke untuk Sakura_,' batin itachi. Sasuke memegang pipi Itachi. Itachi panik. '_mana mungkin Sasuke yang kalem sebegini pada seorang wanita?'_ batin Itachi lagi.

Itachi semakin panik, pikirannya melayang pergi. Memikirkan Sasuke yang setiap pagi melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura. Ini terlalu _vulgar_ dan sangat bukan Uchiha namanya!

Sasuke mencium bibir Itachi.

Itachi yang dengan panik yang menjadi-jadi mengecek keadaan mata sang adik. '_Dia sadar nggak sih kalau dirinya mencium kakaknya?_' batin Itachi.

_First kiss_nya diambil seseorang yang ia sayangi, tanpa kesadaran dari si penciumnya.

Itachi mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "B,bibirku basah!"

"K,kau mengambil _first kiss_ku?" Itachi membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dan ia benar-benar terjengkang. Ia takjub namun tak percaya.

"Mana mungkin?" Sasuke yang berbalik tanya ikut membekap mulutnya, dengan langkahan yang semakin menjauh dari Itachi.

"Kau mesum!" Itachi dan Sasuke berteriak dengan sangat kompak.

"Bukan aku, kau!" dan mereka menjawab teriakan mereka sendiri lagi dengan kekompakan yang sama.

"Mana mungkin?" mereka bicara serempak lagi. Seperti cermin.

"Aish, berhenti mengikutiku?" Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandinya.

"Hah, terserah. Intinya kau sudah bangun. Sana cepat mandi. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu sekolah . Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah berangkat sejak _sunrise_ menjelang." Jelas Itachi sambil memberikan _smirk_ yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke karena dibatasi pintu kamar mandi.

.

Apa yang ada dibalik seringaian yang diberikan Itachi untuk Sasuke?

.

_**To be continue...**_

.

.

.

Hihihi. Apakah aku semesum itu membuat fic seperti ini? Muahahaha. Mungkin aku emang nggak bisa membuat lemon yang baik jadi hanya menyediakan lime *tampang innocent*

Untuk SasuIta lovers. Ini sudah kuberikan. Kemungkinan pair antar 3 tokoh—Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto—ini akan keluar. Tapi mengenai siapa Seme dan Uke. Author masih labil.

So stay tune,

Don't leave my story,

And Review! *pengen banget*

Flame pun tak apa, tapi sebaiknya memberikan flame yang benar—yang besertai saran agar author mau membenahi dirinya sendiri.

Hihihi see ya...

Don't forget to review? *nodong pistol*


	3. The meeting

Hai hai, author kembali! Author mendapatkan review yang nggak author duga lhoo. Makasih ya reviewnya! Disini bakalan author balas! Check boleh, nggak di check juga boleh...

Mayu Arihyoshi : huahahaha, padahal niatku nggak buat humor lho. Tapi kalau hyo bayanginnya jadi lucu sih, author nggak maksa. Hyo mau smirk nya Itachi, sekalian aja Itachi nya buat hyo. Author mah netral-netral aja *nggak ada yang nanya*. Ini udah di update sama authornya! Baca ya? Ya? Ya? Kalau nggak dibaca, author kasih jampe-jampe. Haha, kidding. Author nggak pernah bosen baca review kok *plak* oke oke. Silahkan enjoy karya sang author yang disini!

Hatakehanahungry : Hai! Author sebaiknya manggil siapa nih? Hatake-san? Hana-san? Hana itu namaku lho *bisik-bisik* *nggak ada yang nanya* kalau SasuNaru, Sasu memang seme nya :3 tapi kehadirannya lemon bukan di tangan author. Tapi di pikiran author. Mendingan dibaca aja deh ya biar kamu tau *smirk* oke? Oke? Silahkan enjoy ya~

.

.

.

_**On previous chapter...**_

"Kau mesum!" Itachi dan Sasuke berteriak dengan sangat kompak.

"Bukan aku, kau!" dan mereka menjawab teriakan mereka sendiri lagi dengan kekompakan yang sama.

"Mana mungkin?" mereka bicara serempak lagi. Seperti cermin.

"Aish, berhenti mengikutiku?" Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandinya.

"Hah, terserah. Intinya kau sudah bangun. Sana cepat mandi. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu sekolah . Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah berangkat sejak _sunrise_ menjelang." Jelas Itachi sambil memberikan smirk yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke karena dibatasi pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pantulan sosok dirinya di seberang sana (baca: cermin). Dengan kesal ia menatap bibirnya yang rada bengkak. Ini akibat mimpinya mencium Sakura.

"Aish menyebalkan!" bentak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ini akibat mimpi buruk itu!" Sasuke memukul ubun-ubun nya. Sasuke tak mengetahui bahwa sang kakak mengintipnya dari lubang kunci. Itachi tersenyum picik. Rencana nya tak diketahui oleh Sasuke.

"Baguslah," Itachi bicara sambil menghela napasnya panjang.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan keadaan berbalut kain tebal dan agak kasar—handuk—yang menutupi dari sekitar 3 cm dibawah pusar sampai lututnya. Sasuke mendapati seorang kakak duduk di sofa beludru berwarna biru _donker_.

"Kurang puas kau, hn?" Sasuke bertindak dingin padahal hatinya mengalami _trauma_ jika dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya.

"Kurang puas apanya? Kurasa tidak ada hal yang kau lakukan untuk memuaskanku." Itachi pura-pura tidak mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tidak puas kucium, eh?" Sasuke berjalan ke lemari nya dan mencari-cari seragam sekolahnya yang bertumpuk bergantung-gantung.

"Kalau aku bilang aku kurang puas bagaimana, hn?" Itachi menekuk kedua tangannya di dada bidang yang diselimuti kaus hitam bermotif tulisan berwarna putih.

Sasuke yang kurang mudeng tetap diam dalam dinginnya hati sambil mengambil seragam yang ia cari-cari.

"APA? Kau bercanda kan?" Sasuke yang baru sadar setelah 5 detik Itachi selesai bicara.

"Hn?" Itachi tetap diam.

Sasuke menatap cermin di pintu lemarinya. Sasuke memasang dasi dengan ekspresi yang kurang dikontrol olehnya, sehingga Itachi tau adiknya ini panik walaupun hanya sedikit yang terlihat.

"Kau panik, hn?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke diam.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Itachi masih bicara dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat sang adik membelalakkan matanya.

"_Oh my gosh, I think I'm going die right now_." Sasuke menghela napasnya dalam. Bersyukur bahwa 'Yang Maha Esa' masih menyayanginya, masih mau berpihak padanya.

"Tapi kau tau." Itachi bicara sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dan berdiri kaku bak tenggelam dalam lautan di kutub utara dan menjadikannya sebuah balok es.

"Aku sayang Otouto ku." Itachi mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan. Benak Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Itachi menyayanginya seperti apa yang seorang kakak adik rasakan, sayang antar saudara. Namun sebenarnya yang Itachi maksudkan adalah lain.

.

"Mungkin Sasuke memang belum merasakannya, tapi suatu saat dia akan."

.

.

"Ayo berangkat," Itachi yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil berteriak pada sang adik yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Iya." Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil. Lalu duduk di sebelah sang kakak. Sang kakak menyeringai.

"Hm. Kau lupa sesuatu Otouto." Itachi masih menahan seringainya, malah bertambah lebar. Namun Sasuke tetap _stay cool_.

"Hn. Masa?" Sasuke pura-pura peduli.

"Hahaha. Kau mudah sekali ditipu ya Sasuke." Itachi yang menstarter mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya ke arah sekolah Sasuke.

"Hn. Tumben sepi. Biasanya aku disambut." Sasuke berkata sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Pastinya hari ini kau akan kesepian. Aku seorang peramal lho. Bahkan Naruto tak akan mendekatimu di sekolah hari ini." Itachi masih menyeringai. Sasuke mendengus dan membuka pintunya, hendak keluar. Namun tangan kekar Itachi menahannya.

"Hey."

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Ramalanmu tak akan berguna untukku. Aku mau sekolah. Bye."

"Tunggu. Kau tidak sadar?" Itachi bertanya, bingung.

"Sadar tentang apa, hn?"

"Hari ini kan... hari Minggu." Itachi memasang muka bingungnya.

"Sial! Semudah itu aku tertipu?" Sasuke mengecek layar _handphone_ nya. Benar, hari ini hari Minggu.

"Hahaha, adikku bodoh."

"Kalau gitu antarkan aku ke rumah Sakura!" Sasuke mendengus dan memerintah seorang kakak bagaikan memerintah supirnya. Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah," Itachi menggumam dengan rada ketus.

"Hey, _I hear that_."

"Dimana rumah Sakura?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Biar kuberi tau arahnya. Ah! Dari sini belok kanan." Itachi menurut.

"Lalu belok kanan lagi."

"Ah! Belok kiri!"

"Hey! Kubilang belok kiri, bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?" Itachi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Putar balik, idiot. Sekarang kita sudah kelewatan!" Sasuke memukul pundak Itachi.

"Hn, tapi nanti aku ikut ke rumah Sakura ya." Itachi menatap dengan penuh harapan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau sialan."

"Aku kan mau lihat siapa itu Sakura."

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya. Waktu pertama kali aku _dating_."

"Berhenti disini." Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil mencolek pundak Itachi.

"Oh, ternyata Haruno itu tidak kalah kaya sama Uchiha ya. Kau pintar memilih gadis ya Sasuke." Itachi bicara, terlihat oleh author—Sasuke nggak peduli ekspresi orang—ekspresi sang kakak yang kecut. Seakan tak sudi bicara hal itu. Dia iri.

.

"Kau pintar memilih gadis tapi kau tidak tau sebenarnya jodohmu pria, Sasuke."

.

.

"Wah wah, lihat. Ada Sasuke-chan dan Itachi-kun." Sakura menyebut kedua kakak-beradik ini dengan _suffix_ yang berbeda.

"Hn. Adikku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku hanya menemani." Itachi tersenyum, tapi tetap menunjukkan kesan _cool_ nya.

"Yah. Padahal aku mau cerita-cerita dengan Ita-kun~" Sakura dengan sigap berpindah posisi duduk yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Sasuke menjadi ke sebelah Itachi.

"Kembalilah ke sebelah Sasuke. Kasian dia." Itachi menatap Sasuke. Tidak mau dikatakan merebut pacar sang adik. Walaupun mantannya sudah direbut. Itachi bukan tipikal orang pendendam.

"Nggak mau ah. Maunya dipangku Itachi~" Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Itachi. Sasuke _envy_, rasanya ingin sekali menonjok sosok kakak yang mengambil pacarnya.

"Eh, eh Ita-kun. Masa ya tadi aku di godain cowok. Katanya sih namanya Sai. Namanya lucu sih ya, kayak nama pedang. Katanya sifatnya lucu lho. Tapi mukanya culun gitu. Kalau kubilang sih, kerenan Itachi-kun." Sakura cerita panjang lebar. Ya, seperti inilah kebiasaan Sakura jika bertemu Itachi. Bukan Sasuke.

'_Yang mau kesini kan aku, yang mau ketemu Sakura kan aku. Kenapa si brengsek itu yang bertemu Sakura dan ada adegan curhat-curhatannya?'_ batin Sasuke nggak jelas, _'lebih baik aku ke rumah Naruto saja!'_ batinnya lagi, Sasuke berlari keluar rumah dan berlari ke rumah Naruto yang jaraknya agak jauh.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh..."

"Apa benar ini rumah Naruto. Kecil dan... kumuh sekali." Dilihatnya sekitar rumah di depannya ini. Bukan dari batu bata, tapi dari papan. Naruto memang bersekolah di sekolah—bahkan kelas—termahal di Konoha. Tapi dia bisa masuk karena Naruto mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Coba ketuk aja rumahnya." Sasuke bergumam sendiri. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu papan tersebut. 3 ketukan pertama, belum ada jawaban. 3 ketukan berikutnya, terdengar suara nyaring.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" mendengar ada suara—walaupun bukan suara Naruto yang didengarnya—Sasuke berhenti mengetuk pintu itu.

"Nii-chan nggak bilang kalo kita bakal kedatangan tamu, ngerepotin aja. Rumah kita kan masih berantakan." Teriak suara nyaring yang tadi membalas ketukan Sasuke.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak perlu di hormatin," Sasuke bicara menanggapi suara nyaring tersebut. Ia hanya ingin duduk dan bertemu sang sahabat.

"Oke oke, maaf ya..." pintu pun terbuka seiring suara nyaring. Dan pemilik suara itu adalah... seorang laki-laki cilik, umurnya sekitar 10 tahun, rambutnya kuning cerah seperti kepemilikan Naruto. Matanya sama birunya. Tapi rambut laki-laki muda ini bukanlah jabrik melainkan panjang di ikat dan poni nya menutupi mata kirinya. Awalnya memang terlihat seperti gadis. Namun Sasuke beranggapan dia adalah seorang lelaki dari suaranya.

"Hehehe, maaf agak lama bukain pintunya ya, senpai. Oh iya, senpai temennya Nii-chan ya?" anak itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'sepertinya-seumuran-dengan-nii-chan'.

"Hm. Mungkin. Aku nggak yakin kalau alamat yang aku punya benar dengan yang memberi alamatnya. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Sasuke membungkuk, berniat menyetarakan dengan tinggi sang bocah.

"Namaku Deidara. Hehe, kalau salah alamat nanti aku bantuin cariin deh." Ucap bocah yang diketahui bernama Deidara sambil mengacungkan jempolnya mantap.

"Kau baik ya. Boleh aku bermain dulu di rumahmu?"

"Jelas boleh dong. Masa semudah itu ngusir tamu. Apalagi tamunya tampan kayak senpai. Jarang-jarang lho." Anak tersebut terkikik.

"Jangan bercanda terus. Nanti kerjanya kayak Aming lho. Tau Aming kan? Artis pelawak yang kurus banget dan kayak banci itu." Sasuke mengoceh sambil tertawa dibalik senyum tulusnya.

"Biarin, yang penting aku bakalan kaya, hahaha. Eh, aku serius lho senpai. Kalau kakakku cewek, udah ku jodohin deh sama senpai. Tapi kakakku cowok, syukur-syukur kalo kalian _gay_, hahaha. _Peace man_." Tawa dari bocah itu menjadi-jadi. Sasuke diam saja melihat tingkah bocah di depannya.

"Yasudah, sekarang aku letih aku ingin beristirahat."

"Tapi rumahku kan begini, nggak beda jauh sama gubuk."

"Nyobain rumah unik apa susahnya sih, iya nggak? Nah, boleh nggak aku istirahat di kamar kamu?"

"Boleh kok, senpai. Kebetulan kamar aku kemarin udah di benerin, hehe. Masuk aja." Bocah tersebut berjalan yang diiringi Sasuke di belakangnya.

Rumahnya luas, namun jika dilihat dari luar kecil sekali. Rumah itu tergolong sangat sederhana. Tidak semua bagian rumahnya terbuat dari papan, mungkin ada renovasi yang dilakukan perlahan. Sejenak bocah itu berhenti. _'Mungkin ini kamarnya,'_ batin Sasuke. Dan memang benar. Anak tersebut membuka pintunya sambil berkata.

"Silahkan istirahat, senpai. Tapi maaf ada yang mengganggu, Nii-chan lagi mandi di kamar mandiku." Bocah tersebut nyengir kuda, dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang pria raven.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang menurutnya rada keras. Memang tak seempuk kasur di rumahnya. Namun kalau letih mau diapakan lagi? Tapi belum lama di atas kasur tak dikenalnya. Rasa letihnya hilang. Karena...

"Naruto?" Sasuke melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi sekitar 5 cm di bawah pusarnya hingga lutut.

Dan...

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

Kira-kira Sasuke yang ngeliatin Naruto bakal ngapain ya? Liatin aja~


	4. The story : begin!

Hai lagi! Author dapet review lagi! Author balas lagi! Readers, kalau mau di skip juga boleh. Tapi review dari readers aku balas ya~

Maehime : wah, suka ItaSasu ya? Hm. Kupikir-pikir dulu deh. Oke deh, liatin aja terus. Siapa tau ItaSasu keluar. Maehime-san mau Itachi? Ambil aja. Aku jual Itachi Cuma 15 ribu rupiah kok. Di nego boleh banget. *dihajar Itachi FG* okeoke author langsung publish kalo langsung jadi hehe. Thanks ya udah nge-review. Silakan dibaca~

Mayu Arihyoshi : Jangaaannnn *teriak teriak gaje* author nya jangan digentayangin. Author takut hantu. Itachi sama Sasuke ganteng ya? *liatin foto mereka* umm. Gantengan Sasori sih ya :3 *nggak ada yang nanya*. Hehe, yep. Kau datang untuk me-review fic ku lagi. Arigato.. ne, baca review itu menyenangkan O. Yep. ItaSasu, Itachi meng-seme kan seorang seme. Itu nggak usah ditanya lagi~ oke oke. Silahkan dibaca~

Chielasu88: wah, sukanya Naruto di rape sama Sasuke. Kan kasian Naruto, kulitnya bisa gores-gores *tatapan iba* pertahanan Naru emang lagi lemah? Bukannya selesai mandi dia jadi fresh? Wahaha, terserah readers lah~. Kamu mau Itachi jangan keterlaluan buat Sasuke? Tergantung Itachi aja ya, setuju apa nggak-_-v mendingan dibaca biar makin-makin! Silahkan dibaca~

.

.

.

_**On previous chapter...**_

"Silahkan istirahat, senpai. Tapi maaf ada yang mengganggu, Nii-chan lagi mandi di kamar mandiku." Bocah tersebut nyengir kuda, dan dibalas dengan anggukan sang pria raven.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang menurutnya rada keras. Memang tak seempuk kasur di rumahnya. Namun kalau letih mau diapakan lagi? Tapi belum lama di atas kasur tak dikenalnya. Rasa letihnya hilang. Karena...

"Naruto?" Sasuke melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi sekitar 5 cm di bawah pusarnya hingga lutut.

Dan...

.

.

.

"T-Teme?" Naruto memekik, _shock_ karena sahabatnya menemukan dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk, dan itu juga tidak seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hai, dobe. Ternyata aku nggak salah alamat."

"N-ngapain kau ada di kamar adikku?" Naruto masih belum kehilangan rasa _shock_ nya.

"Ingin istirahat. Kurasa tadi aku salah alamat. Adikmu seorang yang baik ya. Hn?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sa-Sasu. Kau bertamu tanpa izin." Naruto bicara dengan lirih. Sasuke kembali duduk di atas ranjang kepemilikan bocah pirang bertampang wanita tadi.

"Hn. Ya maaf, tadi aku mau bercerita denganmu. Mungkin sekarang niatku lain." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, berniat menyembunyikan _smirk _yang ada di bibirnya saat ini.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu disini ya, teme! Aku mau pakai baju dulu. Dingin, nih!" Naruto bergaya layaknya orang yang sedang kedinginan, bergemetar.

"Hn, dingin ya? Selimutan aja, aku nggak suka nunggu orang." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang Deidara yang masih bisa diduduki oleh seorang Uzumaki di depannya.

"_What the?_" Naruto berjalan cepat melewati ranjang yang diduduki pria _raven_, namun sayang sekali. Sang pria _raven_ telah menggapai tangan seorang pria berambut _bright yellow_.

"Sasuke, aku mau pakai baju dulu! Tolong. Lepaskan. Aku!" Kata Naruto dengan penuh penekanan, terdengar sekali bahwa dia bersikeras ingin memakai bajunya. Tapi kalau dilihat, pipi Naruto merona, _unyu_ banget!

"Hn, disini aku seorang _guest_, jadi tolong hargai _guest_mu sebaik mungkin ya." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum _sarcastic_nya sebaik mungkin. Dan alhasil, membuat sang Uzumaki bergidik ngeri.

"Kau jelek!" Naruto berteriak. Sasuke masih saja berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Hihihi, tuh kan bener, senpai itu kenal sama Nii-chan. Nii-chan juga kenal sama senpai _kakkoi_ itu." Tanpa disadari sang Uchiha dan Uzumaki berkulit tan sedang diintip oleh seorang bocah yang merupakan adik dari seorang Uzumaki berkulit tan.

"Hn. Disinilah sebentar. Temani aku. Dari tadi aku menunggumu selesai lho. Masa kau mau membuatku menunggu lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum di balik topeng dinginnya. Sasuke mendekap Naruto. Membuat seragam yang seharusnya dipakai Sasuke besok menjadi basah yang diakibatkan tubuh Naruto yang masih berair, itu artinya pembantu Sasuke harus mencuci lagi bajunya.

"Sa-Sasu. Berhentilah melakukan hal yang membuatku tergoda," lirih Naruto, pipinya merah padam, mungkin karena ia sedang menatap sosok tampan di depannya, dan author beritahu saja. Jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Justru kau yang menggodaku sejak pertama kali, dobe." Sasuke mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Naruto yang ketakutan—atau mungkin malu—hanya memejamkan matanya erat.

"Sa-Sasu..." Naruto berkata pelan, yang tanpa Naruto sadari telah mempertinggi _hormone_ Sasuke yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

5...

4...

3...

2...

Dan...

Yak! Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke menekan kepalanya. Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan benar saja, Naruto membuka mulutnya. Setelah Sasuke merasakan dia telah diperbolehkan. Ia memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen isi mulut dari sang Naruto secara perlahan. Naruto mendesah. Membuat Sasuke mencapai ujung tanduknya. Ini memang bukan _first kiss_nya Sasuke. Tapi ini merupakan ciuman yang membuat arwahnya terbang. Sasuke mulai mendorong Naruto ke atas ranjang kepemilikan Deidara. Dan kini Naruto pasrah.

"Ya ampun. Ini udah memasuki ajang tujuh belas tahun ke atas. Dan aku? Masih 10 tahun. Hufft. Baru aja aku mau jodohin mereka, ternyata mereka udah jodoh dari dulu." Deidara menggumam pada dirinya dan mendengus. Lalu Deidara pergi dari lubang kunci pintu kamarnya yang digunakan kakaknya dan temannya.

"Sa-Sasu, kau mengambil _first kiss_ ku!" Naruto membentak tapi diiringi dengan desah-desahannya yang sedari tadi kekurangan oksigen.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku juga akan merebutmu." Sasuke bicara dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Hn. Bajuku basah, dan aku kepanasan." Sasuke mendengus—yang kebetulan hanya _acting_nya—dan membuka kancing seragamnya satu per satu. Menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa tubuh seorang Uchiha di depannya jauh lebih _sexy_ dari pada dirinya dan seorang Uchiha di depannya memiliki otot yang bagus. Siapa yang tak menyukai tubuh molek nan indah yang berada di depan Naruto sekarang ini? Tubuh berotot yang tak berlebihan—layaknya Ade Rai—dan tak beda jauh dari para laki-laki di iklan 'L-Men'—mungkin yang di L-Men terlalu berlebihan, intinya perut Sasuke itu bagus deh—dan yang terpenting. Tubuh Naruto bukan apa-apa di bandingkan Sasuke.

"Ish, berhentilah menggodaku."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang ya? Justru kau yang menggodaku." Sasuke mendekati sosok yang tergeletak di ranjang. Dan membuka gulungan handuk yang melilit di pinggang pria _spike_ tersebut.

"Su-sudah! Hentikan!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi meraba pahanya. Dan mulailah terdengar suara berisik dari luar jendela.

"Hn. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa ada suara yang menggangguku?" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan seiring niatnya mengecek suara berisik yang terdengar dari jendela di balik tirai hijau muda. Dan...

Ketika Sasuke membuka tirai berwarna hijau muda tersebut. Terlihatlah! Kumpulan ibu-ibu dan remaja-remaja—umumnya perempuan—yang mengintip mereka yang sebentar lagi melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Naruto! kenapa ada mer—,"

"Ya kan rumah ini masih ada renovasi, jadi masih terdengar dari luar karena temboknya masih tipis."

"Kau sialan."

"Aku? Hahaha, makanya jangan terbawa emosi, Sasu-nyan~" Naruto segera duduk—meskipun ia sadar ia sudah telanjang bulat.

"Naruto, pakailah bajumu, dan bolehkah aku meminjam bajumu? Bajuku basah." Sasuke yang sudah merasa tenang mulai bicara.

"Hum, boleh kok. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau pakai baju dulu." Naruto berjalan—dengan masih tanpa busana—keluar dari kamar Deidara dan menuju ke kamarnya yang tepat di sebelah kamar Deidara.

"Pakai bajunya yang bagus ya, kita mau keluar." Kata Sasuke setelah merasa Naruto berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto sendiri.

"Ya."

"Oh, ya, jangan lupa aku juga mau meminjam celana _jeans_mu ya. Maaf merepotkan."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok." Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

.

"Persetan semua orang yang mengintip tadi! Persetan orang-orang yang belum selesai merenovasi rumah! Persetan dengan perasaanku! Dadaku... berdegup kencang dan panas sekali." Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Melamun sebentar.

Setelah lamunannya pudar, Naruto kembali memilih-milih bajunya. Ukuran tubuh Sasuke agak lebih besar. Dan Naruto harus mencari baju yang longgar di tubuhnya dan bagus karena Sasuke orang kaya. Masa Naruto mau ngasih baju jelek?

Setelah menemukan baju yang longgar dan bagus dan sekira Naruto cocok dengan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menemukan baju yang dibelikan ayahnya disaat ulang tahunnya kemarin. Dan kebesaran. Dan Naruto segera menggunakan bajunya yang motifnya sama kalau dilihat sekilas dengan baju Sasuke. Maksudnya biar _match _gitu.

.

"Sasu, ini bajumu." Naruto memasuki kamar Deidara dan menemukan sosok pria yang disayanginya tertidur.

"Sasu..." Naruto mengguncang pelan pundak Sasuke, dan, yaa, kau taulah. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang _kebo_.

"Sasu, bangun dong" Naruto mengguncang pundak Sasuke lebih keras dan Sasuke langsung membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau lama sekali, dobe." Katanya pelan, mungkin karena masih mengantuk.

"Ya, maaf, hehe. Ini bajumu. Warna biru mungkin cocok untukmu. Aku suka baju ini lho. Gunakan ya." Naruto bicara dengan _puppy eyes_nya. Bermaksud, agar Sasuke tidak menolak apa yang diberikan Naruto dan Naruto tidak harus mencari bajunya yang kebesaran dan mencari baju yang hampir dengan baju yang diperuntukkan untuk Sasuke lagi kan? Terserah _readers_ mau menganggap Naruto seperti wanita atau apa. Tapi bayangkan. Orang yang kamu suka, datang ke rumahmu, mencoba melakukan 'itu' dan meminjam bajumu karena bajunya basah. Pasti merasa terbang kan? Atau biasanya disebut _ngefly_.

Ne, lanjutkan saja ceritanya. Author nggak mau curhat terlalu banyak, ini bukan diary nya author *ditabok*

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, karena memang masih ngantuk. Naruto yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang membawa baju untuk Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan memakainya. Sasuke memang tidak mengancing kemeja berwarna hitam dan perpaduan biru miliknya, karena Naruto memberikan kaos putih untuk menjadi dalamannya. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto yang sedikit kecewa karena tidak melihat tubuh molek sang Uchiha. Namun Naruto juga senang karena sang Uchiha mau menggunakan baju pemberiannya.

"Ne, Arigato, Naru-chan." Sasuke tersenyum manis di sela-sela muka datarnya. Membuat pipi sang Uzumaki merona lagi dan lagi dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

"Hm. Jadi satu stel baju ini kau pinjamkan untukku atau kau memberinya, hn?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas celana sekolahnya. Jadi kali ini Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke dengan kemeja pemberiannya dan err... celana dalam. Membuat Naruto—dan juga author—menelan ludahnya, matanya—termasuk author—berbinar-binar, mesum juga dirinya—authornya juga.

"N-ne, untuk Sasuke juga boleh kok." Naruto tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Dengan tatapan kosong ia menatap Sasuke.

"N-ne, Sa-Sasu. Ayo berangkat." Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai _black jeans_ yang diberikan Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke menggunakan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam, putih serta paduan warna biru bermotif kotak-kotak. Sama dengan yang Naruto pakai, hanya saja Naruto menggunakan warna hitam, putih, dan perpaduan oranye sampai merah.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dan hendak mengajaknya ke rumah Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobilnya—tadi kan dia datangnya berlari.

Tapi...

Di depan pintu, Sasuke dan Naruto dihadang oleh orang-orang yang mengintipnya di balik jendela tadi.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan? Cepat! Review! Author dapat ide dari review kalian lho! Ayolah! Review! Kalau nggak author bunuh! *dibunuh duluan*

Ne, reviewlah author. Author masih terima kritikan kok. Kalau author dapat pujian, author tambah seneng deh! Makasih udah mau baca, tambah makasih lagi udah mau review! Salam dari author. Arigato!

Jangan lupa review! REVIEW! Hehe. _Peace out, guys_.


	5. The story : debate?

Ne, review nya banyak. Sini sini. Author bales.

Utau No Hana : hehe, hai, jangan panggil sensei. Aku masih pemula. Ya waktu itu feel ku kurang bagus, maklumilah. Okeoke, cerita lebih berwarna. Aku usahakan ;) mohon dibaca.

Sasunaru4ever : bukannya tadi SasuNaru? Wahaha, ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ficku. Dibaca ya yang ini~

Godai R TamaNaru : hai, emang gaje kok. Iyo, author lanjutin kok. Umm, ini berdasarkan feel. Kurang bagus ya? Umm, iya aku sadari kok. Hehe, tapi dibaca ya~ makasih.

Kazuma B'tomat : yeaaa~ selamat datang~ *digaplok* (balasan review chapter 2) ya, mungkin nanti ada, mungkin yah. (balasan chapter 3) ne, iya. Terkesan jablay gitu ya? Author juga merasa begitu, padahal mau dibuat lebih sopan—padahal yang diotakku itu lebih dari itu. (balasan chapter 4) ne! Sasu kan keren, Naru kan unyu. Jadi mereka diintipin deh~ hehe, dibaca ya ficku yang sekarang. Arigato~

Aigaara : begini, temen sekolahku juga nanya yang sama kayak pertanyaanmu. Disini aku jelasin, jadi Sasuke itu sayang Sakura tapi suka 'begituan' sama orang yang menggodanya. Di chapter 2 kan Sasuke juga 'begituan' sama Ino. Ya kan? Hehe, iya. Author juga berharap Sasuke suka Naruto (lho?) disini Sakura dibuat playgirl gitu. Silakan dibaca~

Chielasu88 : ne, aku liat kamu favorite in aku ya? Wahaha, arigato gozaimasu. Lemonnya sengaja dipotong. Soalnya author nulisnya di sekolah *diborgol*. Ne, kamu mau nonton live nya? Silakan, tapi aku nggak janji bakalan ada di ficku ya~ silakan dibaca aja deh.

(nggak punya nama) : hai, kok nggak ada pen name nya? :( aku kan jadi bingung nulisnya gimana, yaudahlah gpp. Ne, Teme itu 'bastard' atau translate nya 'brengsek'. Dobe itu 'idiot'. Teme dan dobe itu semacam panggilan antara SasuNaru, :3 ini udah ku bales yaa~ sama sama. Silahkan dibaca chapter 5 nya~

Hatakehanahungry : Hana-san! *berasa manggil diri sendiri* yo'a~ Sasu yang disini mesum banget. Cepet tergoda. Yaiyalah~ Naru dilawan~ mau ngobrol sama sasuke? Haha, kukasih~ *nggak ada yang nanya.

Sasuke : Hn? Kau mau aku melanjutkan pertandinganku dengan si Idiot itu? *natap sinis ke author* dan kau mau aku ke bioskop dan aku menggrepe-grepe Naruto? Hn, ide yang biasa dipakai. Mungkin nggak kejadian disini. Gomen ne, biar tau mendingan dibaca deh. Silahkan.

.

.

_**On previous chapter...**_

"N-ne, Sa-Sasu. Ayo berangkat." Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lagi setelah Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai _black jeans_ yang diberikan Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke menggunakan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam, putih serta paduan warna biru bermotif kotak-kotak. Sama dengan yang Naruto pakai, hanya saja Naruto menggunakan warna hitam, putih, dan perpaduan oranye sampai merah.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar dan hendak mengajaknya ke rumah Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil mobilnya—tadi kan dia datangnya berlari.

Tapi...

Di depan pintu, Sasuke dan Naruto dihadang oleh orang-orang yang mengintipnya di balik jendela tadi.

.

.

"Hei! Main sama aku yok~" ajak seorang gadis yang sekiranya lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Jangan! Sama anakku aja, dia laki-laki lho. Kamu _gay_ kan?" kata ibu-ibu yang juga mengumpul disana juga.

"Kakakku seorang seme! Mungkin mau sama uke unyu sama senpai!" kata seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari Sasuke dan Naruto, gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Jangan! Mending jadi pacar aku, aku mau kok sama kalian berdua. Cowok keren dan imut cocoknya sama aku lho!" ujar wanita yang lain.

"Jelas-jelas dia cowok! Liat aja pasangannya! Mendingan kalian jadi _pornstar_! Aku dukung kalian!" kata gadis yang lain. Dan segala macam ocehan orang-orang tersebut. Author nggak mau nulis. Ntar ficnya jadi curahan hati mereka semua *readers jawdrop, author kicep*

Oke, kita lanjutkan.

"Hn, kita nggak pacaran!" Sasuke membentak dengan sebuah perempatan di ujung dahinya. Membuat Uzumaki di sebelahnya putus asa, dia pikir Sasuke akan mengatakan sebaliknya. Kasihan Naruto, ck ck ck.

"Aku tegaskan, pacarku wanita. Aku menyayanginya, dan pria disebelahku. Dia sahabatku! Itu saja! Mengerti?" Naruto dan orang-orang yang tadi mengoceh—author ikutan—terdiam, menganga, tidak percaya. _Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa jadi begini? Ini bukan yang kami harapkan! _Batin Naruto, orang-orang dan reader (mungkin iya).

"Kita mau ke rumah Sakura! Iya kan Sasuke?" kata Naruto ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Makanya kalian jangan menghalangi! Tadi kalian melihat kami dikamar hampir melakukan 'itu' kan? Aku hanya latihan! Kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke berbohong sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton.

"Sasu... Tadi kau jujur?" tanya Naruto disela-sela lariannya yang masih ditarik Sasuke.

"Hm, sedikit."

"Di bagian mana?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aku pacar Sakura dan aku menyayanginya." Kalimat ini menusuk jantung Naruto. dilepas. Ditusuk. Dilepas. Ditusuk. Dilepas. Ditusuk. Dilepas. Diiris. Dilempar. Diinjak. Dibuang. Miris dan ironis sekali.

"Kalau begitu kau ada berbohongnya?" tanya Naruto lagi dan lagi.

"Ada."

"Di bagian mana?"

"Aku menyerangmu hanya untuk latihan."

"Jadi itu untuk apa?"

"Kau menggodaku, dobe." Jantung Naruto merasa diasuh. Diobati. Disayang-sayang. Dan pipinya merona merah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto ceria. Yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari sang Uchiha.

"Apa aku sehebat itu? Aku nggak pernah menggoda siapapun lho~" Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri. Membuat sang Uchiha menyesal akan perkataannya. _Seharusnya aku nggak bilang itu, sekarang sudah terlanjur dan dia sudah menjadi gila atas perkataanku_ , batin Sasuke.

"Sudah, sekarang kita akan ke cafe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan lariannya.

"Ngapain? Bukannya tadi mau ke rumah Sakura?"

"Aku bohong, aku mau menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, dobe." Sasuke mendekati Naruto. membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya dan mengingat kejadian gagal tadi. Sejuta bayangan terputar dipikirannya. _Sasuke menggoda sekali_, batinnya.

"Ng. Mau ngapain, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ajang pertanyaanmu habis, dobe." Sasuke memperkecil jarak _face to face_ nya.

"Heh? Kamu nggak bilang begitu." Kalimat Naruto agak lancang dan membuat Sasuke menutup sebelah kupingnya karena ia berjarak dekat dengan Naruto.

"Shh, turuti saja aku. Daripada kau kuajak masuk kedalam hotel. Kau mau, hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai penuh hawa mesum. Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya lagi dan lagi dan harus kehilangan kata-katanya karena lidahnya beku.

Naruto menggeleng, walau hatinya berkata '_aku mau sekali! Ajak aku, teme!'_

"Anak pintar," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. Dan memanggil taksi yang kosong dan taksi tersebut berjalan ke cafe yang tadi dikatakan Sasuke.

.

Naruto memandang cafe tersebut dengan tatapan _anjir-tempat-ini-keren-banget_. Sasuke diam, ia ingin mengenalkan tempat-tempat mewah pada temannya yang tidak kaya. Ia ingin mendapatkan Naruto. Ia sedang bernafsu. Celananya sesak, ingin sekali di buka agar tidak sesak lagi. Dan Sasuke ingin sekali memuaskan bagian bawahnya. '_Hanya menunggu waktu, dan aku akan mendapatkannya_,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke mengajak Naruto duduk di kursi tinggi yang berada di depan _bar_.

"Hm, bagaimana menurutmu dengan cafe ini, Naruto?"

"Anjir, ini cafe ya namanya? Keren banget! Kamu biasa ke sini, Suke?" Naruto dengan tatapan tajam menatap Sasuke. Tampaknya Naruto suka tempat ini.

"Jangan panggil dengan nama itu."

"Hehe, maaf, maaf. Aku suka nama Suke." Jawab Naruto asal dengan senyuman yang lebar dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kalau mau ku traktir, kau harus diam."

"Ya, ya. Aku kan dari dasarnya berisik. Kau saja yang egois." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ternyata ini ya surga para remaja, ternyata Kaa-chan benar." Naruto berhenti mengambek dengan cepat dan langsung mengajak Sasuke bicara lagi. Ya memang, ruangannya remang-remang dan umumnya tempat ini dihuni remaja-remaja lebih tepatnya sepasang kekasih, _gay, lesbian, normal, _ya semua pasangan ada. Mungkin SasuNaru yang disini termasuk yang _gay_.

Sunyi, tiada pembicaraan antara mereka. Sasuke hanya menatap wajah Naruto yang menyamping darinya, sedangkan Naruto dengan norak nya masih sibuk mengagumi tempat yang dijuluki surga remaja yang bernama cafe. 5 menit terbuang begitu saja. Dan pembicaraan bermulai...

"Apa kau sudah merasakan 'itu' dengan seseorang?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'itu' denganku?" Naruto bicara dengan muka tertolol yang dia punya.

"Itu... hal yang umumnya dilakukan malam-malam bersama pasanganmu diatas ranjang."

"HAH? ITU MAKSUDMU! JELAS-JELAS AKU NGGAK PERNAH! KAMU BEGO BANGET! KALO AKU PERNAH, AKU UDAH CERITA SAMA KAMU!" teriak seorang Uzumaki di seberang sang Uchiha. Dan hasilnya, membuat para remaja yang sedang bermesraan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan 'jangan-bilang-dua-orang-ini-mau-mesum-mesuman'.

"Kau bodoh!" Sasuke langsung menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan menyeret pria bermarga Uzumaki ke tempat lembab bernama toilet.

"Aku kaget!" Naruto membentak pada Sasuke, setelah mereka sampai di toilet.

"Kau jangan berteriak! Nanti kita bisa diintip seperti tadi siang." Bisik Sasuke yang berkesan membentak.

"Jadi maumu apa? Sampai bertanya hal itu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. _'Ayo, bilang kau mau 'itu' denganku,'_ batin Naruto.

"Hanya ingin tau _skill_ mu." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya—tapi tetap saja wajahnya _stoic._

"Aku mau melihatmu melakukan 'itu' dengan pelacur di _diskotic _di seberang cafe ini." Sasuke menyeringai. Batinnya menyesal, bukankah dari tadi niatnya ingin menikmati Naruto? kenapa jadi ingin melihat Naruto melakukan 'itu' dengan pelacur? Sasuke memang bodoh.

"A-aku nggak mau!" Naruto bicara keras dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia tidak mau melakukannya tanpa orang yang dicintainya, walaupun orang yang dicintainya yang menyuruhnya. Bukan Naruto sekali.

"Kalau begitu—,"

"Ya! Terserah kamu! Tantanganmu ku terima!" Naruto bicara asal di saat Sasuke akan mengatakan 'kalau begitu kau harus melakukannya denganku'

"Akan kupesankan hotel untukmu. Aku akan melihat _full_ nya. Sejago apakah dirimu. Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa kecut. _'Naruto bodoh sekali. Padahal yang kuinginkan adalah dia yang bersamaku!' _batin Sasuke miris. Benar-benar hal bodoh yang terjadi di ruangan kecil dan lembab ini. Sasuke mendengus keras. Membuat Naruto bingung sendiri.

"A-ayo! Terserah kamu! Asal kau tau saja! Yang ada di isi hatiku itu... umm... lupakan! Aku akan menyiapkan diriku!" Naruto membentak sambil berjalan keluar dari toilet. Naruto menepuk dahinya keras. _'Apa yang daritadi aku bicarakan? Kenapa aku menerima tantangan itu? Kenapa aku nggak menyelesaikan kalimatku? Yang ku mau itu Sasuke! Bukan pelacur! Kau bodoh Naruto! KAU BODOH!'_ batin Naruto kesal. Ia tak mengindahkan Sasuke yang berlari mengejarnya sambil meneriaki namanya. Kepalanya pusing total. Naruto sangat-sangat menyesal sekarang. Apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti malam? Melakukan 'itu' dengan pelacur? Itu bukan hal yang dia incar-incar selama ia mengenal Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke! Sasuke!

"Naruto, dengar, yang aku inginkan itu ka—," belum selesai Sasuke bicara. Ia mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi berlari menjauh darinya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya terbentur aspal. Sasuke berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh pria Uzumaki tersebut. Pria itu pingsan!

Sasuke terlambat menggapainya, terbentur sudah punggung pria tersebut. Tapi Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab, debatnya membuat pria ini pingsan. Ia harus merawatnya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan ke rumahnya yang berjarak 2 kilometer dari cafe tersebut. Sasuke tau, berjalan kaki saja akan membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Apalagi sambil membawa pria yang sepantaran dengan dirinya. Bisa remuk tubuhnya. Namun mau diapakan lagi? Jalanan di sekitar cafe macet sekali. Dan lagipula sekarang jam-jam nya orang pulang kantor.

Dengan muka muram dan kesal dicampur bingung—namun masih berkesan _stoic_. Sasuke menggendong Naruto. Ia harus menelepon pihak keluarganya untuk izin Naruto menginap di kamar Sasuke. Sekilas terlihat seutas seringai melebar dan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

Apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang?

.

.

Wanna know? So stay tuned and REVIEW!

_**To be continued...**_

ne, Author lagi nggak banyak ide. Maaf fic nya kurang memuaskan, karena Author juga lagi UAS, baru aja hari ini UAS nya *nangis meraung-raung*. Jadi kira-kira chapter 6 bakalan dirilis *eaaaaa* setelah UAS. Eh, mungkin setelah UAS baru diketik-_-v

sekali lagi maaf dari Author, silahkan di review dan review dan review! Di flame juga boleh, asal flame nya yang bener, yang termasuk kritik. Biar ficku majuuuu!

Ayo review! Kalo nggak di review author nyeburin diri lho!

Readers: nyeburin diri kemana?

Itachi : palingan ke kolam ikan.

Author : Jangan di kasih tauuuuuuuu! *getok kepala Itachi* *digetok balik sama Itachi FC*

Author : *dengan nyawa 50 persen* silahkan di review~ terima kasih.


	6. The story : today is the day? for sure?

Holla! Author kembali setelah disiksa *curhat*. Sekarang author update chapter 6 nih~ siapa yang mau baca? Angkat dagunya terus turunin lagi dan lakukan itu 3 kali! Haha, maksudnya silahkan ngangguk-ngangguk. Author nggak bisa lihat :D jadi nggak dilakuin juga nggak apa-apa *ditabok*

Kalian mau reviewnya dibales kannn? Yok~ author bales nih!

Kishu Mars: iya emang agak cepat. Aku lagi kebanyakan pikiran waktu itu. Maaf banget ya. Pair disini SasuNaru sih, tapi ada SasuSaku. Terpikirlah di otak author untuk memunculkan ItaSaku. So, better if you check it by yourselves. Happy reading~

Chielasu88: Hai! Sasu mau melakukan 'itu' ke Naru? Ntar di chapter ini ada lemon? Haha, lihat saja. Iya, Sasu cinta Saku, tapi tubuhnya dikasih ke semua orang. Sadis kan? Sasu itu playboy cap upil hahaha XD , wah, idemu lumayan :3 ntar kupikirin lagi yah! Aku usahakan! Yosh! Selamat membaca~

Sasunaru4ever: Hai! Mau ngeliat SasuNaru 'ehem' ya? Waahhh~ author liat sikon ya. Niat author juga gitu. Bikin 'ehem' kalo mereka udah saling sayang. Mending di cek aja deh. Author nya juga labil-_-v hehe, hepi riding *orang kampung* haha. Selamat membaca~

Hatakehanahungry: Hai! Sasu nggak bloon *mewek* yang bloon yang buat naskahnya ya? Huhaha! Semoga nggak deh :3 author nggak bloon tapi childish aja :3 *nggak ada yang nanya* thanks for saying "good luck" for me, keep reading and reviewing, sistha *soalnya nama kita sama* happy reading~

Godai R TamaNaru: Hai! Aku tau kamu mampir untuk aku (atau untuk fic ini atau untuk kepuasanmu?) iya alurnya emang kecepetan, karena aku banyak pikiran waktu itu. Yo, thanks for saying "ganbatte" untuk fic dan UAS laknat yang aku dapatkan *bahasa labil*. Salam juga, keep reading dan review dan selamat membaca!

Utau No Hana: kapan jadiannya? Tanya pada yang di atas :D *nunjuk lampu di atas kepala (baca: ide)* huhaha. Panggil aku Na-chan aja deh :3 biar kesannya unyu gitu *pengen banget* kalau arakida-san formal banget, itu kan nama belakangku._. oke. Silahkan membaca~

Aigaara : iya, Naru-chan miris ya. Mending kukasih kekasihmu, si Gaara itu. Oh iya! Gaara bakalan masuk (mungkin) *smirks* kamu mau Naru buat Gaara kan? Kubuat Naru direbutin. Huahahahaha. Dirimu penasaran? Diriku terharu sekali, author lebay nan kece(bur got) ini baru saja melanjutkan fic gaje (mungkin). Jadi, silahkan dibaca~

Uchiha no Hotaey : hoi. Pingin lemon ya? Hhh, tunggu aja deh :D

.

Sesuai janji Author. Akan memberikan jumlah _word _yang lebih banyak. Jadi maaf soalnya mulai mengetik di hari jum'at. Dan sekarang baru_ publish._

Dannnnnn. Berkat kalian dan berkatku dan berkat semua orang yang mau ngajarin dan mendukung (tentunya berkat Tuhan yang memberiku semuanya). Aku dapat nilai bahasa inggris yang sangat memuaskan! Hahaha! Kata temenku aku dapet peringkat dua se-angkatan (untuk bahasa inggris doang). Huff, kayaknya yang lain bakalan anjlok karena aku adalah bukan orang pintar. Baru kali ini aku bisa membanggakan orangtuaku :') eh? Tapi aku belum liat beneran kalau nilaiku sebagus itu? Hahaha! Aku jadi kebanyakan curhat. Mending baca aja deh daripada fic isinya curhatan semua :'| happy reading!

_**On last chapter...**_

"Naruto, dengar, yang aku inginkan itu ka—," belum selesai Sasuke bicara. Ia mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi berlari menjauh darinya terjatuh begitu saja. Tubuhnya terbentur aspal. Sasuke berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh pria Uzumaki tersebut. Pria itu pingsan!

Sasuke terlambat menggapainya, terbentur sudah punggung pria tersebut. Tapi Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab, debatnya membuat pria ini pingsan. Ia harus merawatnya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan berjalan ke rumahnya yang berjarak 2 kilometer dari cafe tersebut. Sasuke tau, berjalan kaki saja akan membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Apalagi sambil membawa pria yang sepantaran dengan dirinya. Bisa remuk tubuhnya. Namun mau diapakan lagi? Jalanan di sekitar cafe macet sekali. Dan lagipula sekarang jam-jam nya orang pulang kantor.

Dengan muka muram dan kesal dicampur bingung—namun masih berkesan _stoic_. Sasuke menggendong Naruto. Ia harus menelepon pihak keluarganya untuk izin Naruto menginap di kamar Sasuke. Sekilas terlihat seutas seringai melebar dan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menjadi peliharaanku malam ini, Naruto." Sasuke menggumam sambil membawa Naruto ke rumahnya.

Dugaan Sasuke tak seperti apa yang dia kira. Dia letih sekali. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan aktifitasnya berjalan dari _cafe_ ke rumahnya. Ini jauh sekali. Mencapai 2 km. Bayangkan saja. Dan hari ini juga sudah mendung, Sasuke bingung. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah tubuh Naruto, dan desahan-desahan yang terucap dari bibirnya. Hanya itu.

Dengan beban yang dipegang Sasuke saat ini—mengangkat Naruto yang bobotnya hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke memilih untuk beristirahat, dan... mengisi nafas buatan untuk Naruto karena sudah 30 menit dia belum bangun dari pingsannya.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Naruto pelan ke rerumputan di bawah pohon yang menurutnya rindang.

"Ini demi kebaikan aku dan kamu... dan kebaikan... bendaku dibawah sana." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, memperkecil kemungkinan bibir mereka tak bersentuhan. Dada Sasuke memanas, padahal selama ia mencium Sakura, bukan ini yang dirasakannya, hatinya berdebar-debar.

Jarak demi jarak yang mereka capai berkurang. Rahasia antara Naruto, _readers_, Tuhan, dan _author_, saat ini Naruto sadar, tapi Naruto tidak mau menghentikan Sasuke. Ya, kalian tau alasannya kan?

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dengan dua niat yang disatukan, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dari mulutnya yang menempel di bibir Naruto. Setelah diberi udara, Sasuke menjilat rongga yang terbuka. Sang Uzumaki masih saja berpura-pura, ia masih mau menikmati, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sampai mereka kehabisan udara, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan mengatur nafasnya, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang masih berpura-pura.

Sasuke bingung, sudah dicium oleh orang yang disukainya, tetap saja tidak sadar dari pingsannya. Diulangnya ciuman tak terbalasnya sekali lagi. Naruto masih berpura-pura, tapi Sasuke ingin balasan. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggunakan tangannya, diangkatnya kedua tangan Naruto ke lehernya. Lalu tangan Sasuke menjalar dari ujung jari Naruto ke ketiaknya. Disinilah Naruto tanpa sengaja menggeliat kegelian, Sasuke tersenyum. '_Naruto tidak mengelak,_' batinnya.

Lalu digesernya telapak tangannya menuju perut pria berkulit tan dibawahnya, tangannya menyelinap tanpa izin si empunya. Perut Naruto diraba-raba, Naruto menggeliat. Tersadar mereka kehabisan stok oksigen yang ada, ciuman kedua dilepas oleh Sasuke yang berada di atas Naruto, Sasuke menatap pria Uzumaki dibawahnya yang penuh keringat.

"Naru. Ternyata kau sudah sadar."

"Kau jahat, Suke-chan." Sasuke mengernyit atas panggilan Naruto yang memang biasanya digunakan disaat sedang mengejek (hanya di fic ini). Dan Sasuke benci karena di nama Suke ada 'uke' nya yang merupakan ejekan Itachi padanya juga. Kasihan.

"Jahat kenapa?" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan julukannya, ia terbawa hasratnya. Ia ingin melihat apa yang belum ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau menggrepeku disaat aku dalam keadaan lemah." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, berniat menutup rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Sempat dong. Kamu kan lemah setiap saat." Sasuke berkata dengan nada ejekan, setelah itu ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Otak mesumnya aktif lagi. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terangkat. Ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang sang pria _spike_.

"Sa-Sasu..."

"Aku tau kau mau, Naruto. Nikmati saja." Sasuke bicara dengan nafas berat di bibirnya yang hampir menyentuh leher Naruto. Membuat celana Naruto menyempit. '_oh no, not now_,' batin Naruto sambil memegang bagian tengah celananya.

"A-apa kau akan melakukan 'itu' padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir, dengan perasaan gemuruh antara mau dan tak mau.

"Ya, aku akan." Kata Sasuke dengan menelusupkan tangannya ke _black denim jeans_ yang Naruto gunakan.

"Eh? Ehm, eh, Sasuke. Apa nggak malu kalau dilihat orang-orang? I-ini saat pertamaku. Aku pasti malu sekali kalau mengerang terlalu banyak." Naruto bertanya dan memberikan alasannya sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Baru pertama kali dirinya memerintah seorang Uchiha. Apa ia akan ditampar? '_oh damn, what did I said to him?_' batin Naruto keras.

Alhasil, bukan tamparan yang Naruto dapat. Melainkan ciuman di bibir secara perlahan dan singkat. Sasuke berdiri, mulai membungkuk dan kembali menggendong Naruto dengan posisi bridal yang sejak tadi dipakainya. Sasuke kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Sa-Sasu..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku digendong? Aku kan bukan pengantinmu." Naruto berbisik karena mengetahui wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Karena aku tau kau capek dan kau baru sadar dari pingsanmu." Sasuke mengucap pelan. Membuat Naruto baru mengetahui bahwa si Seme di depannya ini adalah seorang _romantic_.

"Aku pingsan? Hahahaha, mana mungkin aku selemah itu!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sifat lebay nya keluar lagi. Membuat Sasuke menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau lemah selamanya, bodoh."

Sasuke membuat lelaki didepannya terdiam. Sasuke bersyukur, akhirnya ia menemukan cara untuk menghentikan kebisingan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Namun, coba tebak. Keriuhan itu datang lagi. Seiring dengan kebosanan si pria kuning, orang itu mengajak pria _raven_ bercanda, terus bercanda sampai mereka sudah berdiri depan rumah _elite_ keluarga Uchiha.

"_Well, we're here._" Sasuke membuang nafasnya lega. Akhirnya ia tak harus menanggung beban tubuh pria bermarga Uzumaki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Aku kan mau pulang!" Naruto segera membalikkan badannya, dan ketika Naruto akan berlari. Tangan Sasuke sudah mencengkeram lengan Naruto.

"Aku akan menelefon Deidara dan Kushina bahwa kau akan menginap di rumahku." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"APAA?" Naruto menganga. Mencoba memproses kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau akan mengatakan itu pada Imouto dan Kaa-chan?" Naruto membentak, walau pipinya merona merah dengan bayangan-bayangan yang mulai menggeliat di benaknya.

"Entah, sejak tadi pagi aku takut tidur sendirian." Sasuke bicara tanpa persetujuan sang otak di dalam kepalanya.

"HAH? SASUKE TAKUT TIDUR SENDIRIAN? JADI MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS MENEMANI MU? HAHAHAHA KONYOL SEKALI!" Naruto berteriak. Sehingga Sasuke sadar dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Namun, Sasuke tetap membawanya dalam ke kalemannya.

"Shh, yasudah. Kau mau kita di depan rumah sampai besok? Ayo masuk." Sasuke membuka pagar rumahnya. Memberi Naruto tanda agar Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan berikutnya Sasuke ikut masuk dan mendahului Naruto berjalan hingga mereka berada di lantai 2 Uchiha _mansion_.

Dan mereka menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sasuke secara bergantian.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi. Naruto yang sedang mengeramasi rambut kuningnya. Teringat saat-saat di bawah pohon dan berpikiran kalau nanti ia akan melakukan hal itu, bahkan lebih dari itu setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pikiran itu menghilang sesaat dan ia merasa ada cairan mengalir dari hidungnya. Dan setelah diperiksa. Cairan itu adalah darah. Ya, ia ber _nosebleed _ria. Naruto tersenyum picik. Dan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

.

"Hey Sasuke. Apakah kau akan melakukan 'itu' padaku?" Naruto bertanya secara spontan setelah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Membuat Sasuke hampir memuntahkan _juice _tomat yang sedang diminumnya.

"A-apa? Aku nggak dengar." Sasuke mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa. Kau. Akan. Melakukan. 'itu'. Padaku?" Naruto mengulangi dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Menurutku iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Karena kupikir kau akan melakukan 'itu' padaku."

"Kenapa kau bisa memikirkan hal itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Eh?" Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi... itu yang kamu inginkan. Bukankah kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang _virgin killer_?"

"Tau kok! Aku kan bukan perempuan, jadi aku nggak punya keperawanan." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Kau memang keras kepala. Apa kau seyakin itu aku akan melakukannya?"

"Iya!"

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke kali ini membuat Naruto terdiam. Lalu sang author datang dan berbisik di telinga Naruto. dan ia dengan tegas menjawab.

"Karena para readers ingin kita melakukannya. Dan bukannya aku sudah bilang? Aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tau? Aku mencintaimu sejak aku baru melihat wajahmu." Naruto berkata. Pipinya memerah. Ia takut. Keinginannya terpecah begitu saja. '_damn god! Kenapa aku se frontal itu? Kenapa aku sepingin itu melakukan hal kotor dengan Sasuke? Kenapa readers membuat author berpikiran hal itu?_' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau." Untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto dibuat terdiam. Naruto kaku. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam di lautan kutub.

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto bicara memaksa, walau ia masih tercengang-cengang.

"Habis kau menggodaku." Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Sasuke mulai meraba tengkuk Naruto. membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk. Naruto digendong Sasuke dan dihempaskan ke kasur berukuran _king_.

"Maaf, kau juga menggodaku, tau!" Naruto meraba kedua pipi mulus Sasuke.

_**To be continued...**_

Hahaha. Dengan liciknya aku memotong fic ini. Oh ya, Chapter 7 kuusahakan lemon. Dan kayaknya chapter 7 adalah ending dari fic ini. Maaf ya readers, kita masih bisa berjumpa di ficku yang akan datang :D

Dan, aku ganti _pen name._ Awalnya berniat bikin Hana Arakida. Tapi karena ada yang pakai, jadi aku gunakan Arakida no Hana-_-. Tapi yang bikin kesel adalah. Disaat search Hana Arakida di hp. Yang keluar cuma _pen name_ku! Arakida no Hana doang! Nggak ada Hana Arakida! Yang error itu siapa sih? Dan, ituuuu-hmppppp *dibekep readers* oke, aku nggak banyak curhat. Maaf wordsnya kebanyakan di curhat. Sengaja sih, soalnya aku udah janji. *ditabok* oke silahkan review!

REVIEW DULUUUU! Baru boleh ngapain lagi!


	7. The story : last but not the least

Hai! Aku kembali. Tapi... chapter ini merupakan Chapter ending :'(. Aku masih belum bisa membuat lemon jadi aku hanya membuat lime. Sip. Silahkan baca _review's reply_ nya. Kalau mau di skip juga boleh kok!

Faviola Lady Anelia : hai, sepupu :3 thanks ya. Padahal aku juga masih newbie-newbie nya =O=

Uchiha no Hotaru : eh? Ma-maaf, aku agak buru-buru jadi salah deh-_-v maaf ya. Lemon ya?-_- entahlah. Chapter ini aku sudah berpikir panjang dengan 'bagaimana cara membuat lemon?' aku masih rada belum bisa lebih baik dibaca. Terima kasih.

Godai R TamaNaru : terima kasih untuk datang demi ficku, kepuasanmu, ehm. Kau lupa menyebutkan kepuasanku. Dan mungkin gurunya pas meriksa nilai lagi kesurupan 8D. Lebih menarik ya? Selama ini aku berusaha membuat fic semenarik mungkin. Hmm, kalau kurang menarik. Akan kuusahakan! 8D

Chielasu88 : umm, reviewmu seperti orang yang sangat kecewa seperti orang yang berulang tahun dan dihadiahi kado berbungkus besar, ketika dibuka hanya mendapatkan secarik kertas berupa ucapan selamat ulang tahun. *oke abaikan*. Kenapa Naru yang nawarin? Entah. Sepertinya Naruto orang pemendam rasa. Masalah romance nya kurang? :( iya nih, ItaInoSasuSaku. Itu belum terpikirkan. Aku cuma memfokuskan SasuNaru. Kalau Ino memang Cuma 1 kali keluar. Untuk Sakura sama Itachi. Aku masih bingung mau diletakkan kemana mereka berdua itu. Niatku di chapter depan akan membuat gore untuk sequelnya. Untuk masalah Sasuke cinta Naruto. di fic akan kujelaskan. Jujur aku sedih melihat reviewmu yang menurutku kecewa. X(. Oke, tak apa. Review seperti ini lah yang aku inginkan. Review yang mengomentari sisi lemahku. Terima kasih kawan! _You're the best!_

Utau no Hana : jangan menangis~ aku ada disini kok *ayan*. APAAA? Aku jahat? Kau salah, aku tidak jahat. Aku hanya _sarcastic_ *sama aja*. Umm, hihi. Abis aku nggak jago buat lemon. Jadi kupotong~ *ngomong santai* *setelah itu dibantai*. Ini aku update~

Kishu Mars: SasuNaru akan lebih seru kalau mereka berdua mesum! Hahaha!

Kira Desuke: Ish, senpai aneh *jawdrop*. Katanya kelanjutannya ada di review? Ke-kenapa? Waktu di twitter senpai bilang apa ya? *garuk kepala* *dibacok*

.

.

_**On previous chapter...**_

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau." Untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto dibuat terdiam. Naruto kaku. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam di lautan kutub.

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto bicara memaksa, walau ia masih tercengang-cengang.

"Habis kau menggodaku." Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Sasuke mulai meraba tengkuk Naruto. membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk. Naruto digendong Sasuke dan dihempaskan ke kasur berukuran _king_.

"Maaf, kau juga menggodaku, tau!" Naruto meraba kedua pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke mencium bibir menimpa tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih rata darinya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meraba kulit yang dibalut oleh kemeja yang digunakan Naruto. Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah keenakan karena ini adalah pertama kali untuknya.

"Sa-Sasuu," Naruto mendesah, memanggil-manggil nama seme didepannya. Naruto ingin lebih. Ingin yang lebih dari itu secepatnya.

"Shh, kau berisik sekali, Naru. Kau tidak ingin aku menikmatinya, hn?"

"Mau, silahkan dilanjutkan."

Sasuke mencium lagi sosok didepannya. Tak peduli apapun kecuali ciuman yang ia mulai. Kepala Sasuke menekan, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Tak lupa ia menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir Naruto agar ia mau membukanya.

Tak lama. Ciuman itu turun ke leher Naruto. Dengan perlahan dan penuh keromantisan. Sasuke memberinya _kiss mark_. Diberinya hampir di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Sejuta kebahagiaan menggerayangi tubuh Naruto, pikiran Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri. Namun hal itu berhenti secara mendadak dengan kedatangan sang kakak dan sang pacar dari Sasuke, Itachi dan Sakura yang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang memang lupa dikunci.

"Kau, ternyata apa yang Itachi katakan memang benar!" Sakura membentak.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan ketus. Ia tak ingin hiburannya direnggut.

"Kau suka bermain sex karena aku tak ingin memberikan tubuhku untukmu kan?" Sakura berbalik ketus.

"Hei. Sampai kapan cinta kalian tak memiliki kebahagiaan?" Itachi menyela.

"Sakura, jika kau memang tak mencintai Sasuke. Lepaskanlah saja dia. Jangan biarkan ia terpuruk dengan cintanya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan aku tau, Sasuke akan menerimanya karena ia juga memiliki sejuta simpanan seperti apa yang ia dapat setiap malamnya." Itachi bicara panjang lebar.

"Itachi, kau, sialan!" Sasuke membentak dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita putus. Aku menerimamu hanya agar aku bisa kembali dengan teman-temanku yang berpikiran bahwa aku maniak dengan semua cowok yang ada. Aku menerimamu hanya karena aku ingin membanggakan pada dunia bahwa aku mampu mendapatkan hati sang pangeran di sekolah. Kau puas? Atau kau butuh aku pergi dari tatapanmu dan kembali menjadi pelacur di Sunagakure? Baik! Aku akan pergi dari Konoha dan kembali ke Suna malam ini. Dan aku punya rencana untuk masa depanmu!" Sakura membuka semua aibnya di depan 3 pria, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang tidak banyak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Sakura, Itachi, pergilah." Sasuke berkata pelan namun masih bisa didengar. Lalu, dua orang yang disebutkan mundur dan menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke melihat keadaan, apakah dua orang itu masih berada disekitarnya. Setelah dia melihat mereka hilang dari pandangannya. Ia membuka mulut.

"Dengar, Naruto, kini kau sudah tau bahwa aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Sakura. Kau sudah senang kan?" Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Kini kau sudah bisa mendapatkanku. Kau mau apa lagi? Aku sudah kehilangan cintaku dengan wanita. Ternyata semua wanita adalah pelacur, bagiku." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya sehingga Naruto tak dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang hampir menangis.

"Kau menangis? Suke?" Naruto membelai rambut hitam pria di depannya yang tertunduk.

"_No! Only girl crying!_" Sasuke membusungkan dadanya. Walau matanya berair.

"Sudahlah, gadis tidak hanya satu kan? Kau masih bisa mencarinya selagi kau masih OSIS sekolah." Naruto tersenyum, ia bicara asal. Karena ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya tapi ia harus menenangkan pria Uchiha didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kumau bukan seorang gadis?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Bukan gadis? Berarti kau mau wanita? Wanita karir kah?"

"Bukan, dobe. Aku mau orang di depanku." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Tunggu, MIRIS?

"Apa?" Naruto masih belum bisa mengerti ucapan Sasuke

"Lupakan, itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Beristirahatlah, Naruto." Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut kuning Naruto.

"Tapi—,"

"Shh, nggak bagus kalo tidur lebih dari jam 9." Sasuke tersenyum tulus, '_entah kenapa kalau aku melihat wajah innocent nya aku, suasana hatiku berubah begitu saja,_' batin Sasuke.

"Tapi ini masih jam 08.30."

"Shh. Aku mau telfon penghuni rumahmu dulu. Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Atau kamu bisa diterkam Itachi." Sasuke terkikik kecil ketika melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipinya, '_membuatku ingin memakannya saja_,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Membiarkan sosok Uzumaki termenung dan tenggelam dalam suasana hatinya yang amburadul. "Barusan Sasuke bilang apa? Jangan terpaku Naruto. Aku nggak boleh tenggelam dalam bayanganku sendiri. Aku nggak mau ini deja vu kan? Jangan biarkan kenanganku dengan Hinata terulang lagi! Itu artinya aku seorang bodoh!" Naruto menggumam yang makin lama makin terdengar keras. Naruto sibuk menjambak-jambak rambut kuning cerahnya. Kulit pipinya ia cakar. Ia seakan tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan di kamar Sasuke detik ini. Antara sedih, senang. Ia senang dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi ia tau, Sasuke adalah penggombal terbaik yang ia temui, _well_.

"Lebih baik aku tidur, atau lebih baik tidur selamanya." Naruto bersembunyi dibalik bantal berbalut kain biru muda. Ia ingin tau masa depannya.

"Ah! Bukan! Aku harus memikirkan apa yang aku katakan ketika Sasuke datang! Dan aku harus memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan! Aku harus punya jawabannya daripada aku salah lagi." Naruto memekik, ia sempat tersenyum, namun senyumannya buyar dan tergantikan oleh desahan panjang. Perlahan ia duduk dan menghadap tembok yang memang berlawanan arah dengan pintu kamar. Jadi ia tidak bisa menatap pintu kamar.

"Ehm, kalau Sasuke bilang. _Naruto, kau mau jadi pengganti Sakura untuk masa depanku?_ Aku harus menjawab. _Kau harus yakin pada pilihanmu, Sasuke. Jangan sampai kejadian buruk dapat kau ulangi. Kau harus pintar dalam memilih sesuatu, termasuk jodohmu_." Naruto bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau, Sasuke bilang. _Naruto, aku ingin mendengar semua isi hatimu tentang aku_. Aku akan jawab—,"

"Hem, Sasuke. Setiap waktu aku punya perasaan yang berbeda tentang dirimu. Terkadang kau membosankan, terkadang kau menyebalkan. Tapi, _well_, perasaan yang masih menetap masih sama. Entah dari kapan sampai kapan, aku akan menyimpannya dan entah sampai kapan, aku akan membencinya dan membuangnya jauh. Aku punya perasaan untukmu. Dan kau sudah tau sejak tadi siang di rumahku. Aku tau saat aku mengatakannya aku adalah seorang bodoh. _Well_, aku memang bodoh sepanjang masa. Ah, kembali ke topiknya. Aku sayang Sasuke. Eh? Tunggu, jangan bilang setelah aku mengatakannya, kau akan datang ke ibuku dan melamarku. Hehe, aku yang terlalu percaya diri. Tapi, kalau kau melakukannya, lebih baik jika kau memikirkan dulu. Mungkin lebih baik jika kau memilih perempuan sebagai jodoh masa depanmu. Aku bahagia jika orang yang kusayang bahagia. Ehm, bukan, aku bukan pecundang yang semudah itu membiarkan cintanya pergi begitu saja. Aku adalah orang yang membiarkan cintaku bahagia."

"Naruto, kau puitis ya." Sasuke, yang entah dari kapan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersenderan dengan _cool_nya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini, HAH?" Naruto terpekik, ia benar-benar _shock_, ia masih mempersiapkan, namun sudah didengar dengan Sasuke.

"_Well,_ kau menyebut namaku. Apa puisimu kau buat dengan _frontal_ dan untuk aku?" Sasuke menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia tak menyangka fans nya yang laki-laki bisa semaniak ini dengan dirinya.

"E-eh? Itu bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat dan dengar, Sasuke. Aku masih bisa jelaskan—,"

"Kau mau jelaskan apa lagi? Puisimu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Kau bisa menggantikan Sakura, itu kalau kau mau sih..." Sasuke bicara dengan nada main-main di kalimat terakhirnya.

"A-apa?" Naruto langsung kembali rebahan di pojokan ranjang Sasuke."

"Aku mau tidur. _Bye..._" Naruto dengan cepatnya menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Sasuke yang nggak kalah cepat ikutan rebahan di belakang Naruto yang memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Hn, aku belum selesai, bodoh. Dengar aku, biarkan kau memberiku waktu agar menjadi apa yang kau mau. Berhubung dengan rasa sayang itu bisa tumbuh seiring waktu..." Sasuke menatap kosong kuku-kukunya. Bermaksud memanas-manaskan emosi Naruto agar tunduk padanya.

"Dan berhubung, kau telah mengajarkanku untuk mulai menjadi _gay_ dan kau mengajarkanku untuk berhenti menyukai perempuan." Sasuke meraba leher Naruto yang tidak tertutup bantal.

"Kuharap kau memberikan jawaban dengan cepat, Naruto. Aku ingin menjalin sesuatu yang lebih, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Sasuke berbisik di leher Naruto yang tadi dirabanya. Membuat Naruto harus menahan gelinjangnya yang dikarenakan kulit lehernya tersentuh udara panas dari bibir seksi sang Uchiha _raven_ di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk jadi pacarmu, ya?" Naruto berkata dibalik bantal. Sesungguhnya, dibalik bantal yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Disana tersembunyi semburat _pink_ yang menghiasi wajah Naruto saat ini.

"Yap. Kalau begitu kau sudah tau kan. Cepat berikan aku jawaban."

"Tapi apa kau akan berjanji untuk tidak melakukan sex dengan orang-orang yang kau temui ketika kau sudah memilikiku?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau mau menerima ajakanku setiap aku merasa _horny_. Kau tau? Aku melakukan sex dengan orang yang ku temui karena Sakura melarangku melakukan sex dengannya." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto menuntun tangan Sasuke ke pipinya dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengangguk, tangan Sasuke masih menempel di pipi Naruto dengan tekanan tangan Naruto sendiri. "Kau merasakan anggukanku? Kau tau artinya? Kau tau? Baiklah, kalau kau tau. Kau mengizinkanku untuk tidur kan? Katamu tadi aku lebih baik beristirahat." Naruto bertanya sekaligus memberikan jawaban. Ia benar-benar terbang. Detik ini ia sudah menjadi pacar Sasuke.

"Aku merubah pikiranku." Sasuke bicara dengan nada dinginnya. '_Sasuke berubah pikiran? Ia merubah pikirannya, ia tidak mau jadi pacarku? Ia merubah pikirannya untuk menjadi seorang gay? Kenapa tuhan tidak memperbolehkanku bahagia sedetikpun?_' Batin Naruto.

"Apa. Karena. Kita berbeda?" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa karena kita berbeda? Jadi kau merubah pikiranmu?" Naruto melempar Bantal yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia menunjukkan ekspresinya pada Sasuke. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Apa karena aku bukan wanita? Kau merubah pikiranmu? Apa karena aku bukan tipe _feminine_? Kau merubah pikiranmu? Apa karena aku berbeda dengan tipikal mantan-mantanmu?" Naruto mengguncang pundak Sasuke.

"Bukan, sayang. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang denganmu. Kau jangan bertindak negatif sebelum kau mendapat info yang benar." Sasuke tersenyum lembut bagaikan malaikat yang baru turun dari surga. Naruto merasa dirinya ditipu oleh benaknya sendiri.

"M-maaf, Sasuke."

"-kun, Sasuke-kun. Ayo panggil aku dengan _suffix_." Sasuke mendekat.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Begitu lebih baik. Kau mau kan melakukan sex malam ini?" pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab dengan anggukan. Dan aksi mereka dimulai...

"Sa-Sasukeeehhh~"

"Shh. Jangan kencang-kencang. Dan kau lupa –kun. Dibelakang namaku, lagipula." Sasuke menjilat leher jenjang yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Ahhh~ Sa-Sasuke-kunnhh..." Naruto mendesah. Sebuah seringaian penuh makna mesum terukir di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membuka celana Naruto, dan celananya juga. Dan...

.

.

.

_**-FIN-**_

.

.

.

Thanks for reading... I love you all... *big kiss* *dibuang*

Pertama, hal yang memotivasiku untuk membuat fic ini adalah. Khayalanku, dan tanpa bantuan Adam Lambert dan lagunya 'Whataya want from me'. Well, emang nggak punya hubungan. Oke, terima kasih banyak. Aku masih bingung antara ingin membuat _sequel_nya yang merupakan lemon, atau mau membuat _sequel_ yang merupakan gore. Atau tidak membuatnya sama sekali. Mohon review. Untuk kritik fic ini. Atau pujian kalau kalian bersedia. Atau ide untuk masa depan fic ini berkelanjutan apa tidak. Terima kasih banyak *bows*


End file.
